tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
T.U.F.F. Magic (The Fairly OddParents and T.U.F.F. Puppy Crossover)
T.U.F.F. Magic is the corsover episode of T.U.F.F Puppy with The Fairly OddParents. It is a 1-hour Special and will be the first crossover for T.U.F.F. Puppy and the 4th for The Fairly OddParents. It was created by FTSOAMSibarra96 but is also under the care of Crazypuppy and KittyKatswell925. Chapter 1 Timmy and Cosmo were playing video games in his bedroom. The floor was covered with empty cases and snacks. The two have been playing Attack of the Yugopotamians ''for about a week. They were so absorbed in the game they didn’t notice when Wanda and Poof came in. “Boys, we’re back! Poof and I had a great time at the park, right sweetie?” “Poof, poof!” Poof said flailing his arms back and forth. “That’s great Wanda,” answered Timmy. “Timmy, Cosmo?” Wanda floats in front of them and waves her hands. The two simply slide over to the side and continue playing. Wanda goes behind the TV and pulls the plug. “Hey, we were one level away from finishing the game!” shouted Timmy. “Yeah, we spent a lot of time on that game!” Cosmo shouted as he threw his controller away. “Because you two were ignoring me. Besides, Timmy, did you ever finish that re-““Oh, Timmy!” Timmy’s parents were calling from downstairs. He gets up and heads towards his parents. “You guys wanted something?” “Nothing really, just wanted to let you know your father and I are going out tonight,” his mother replied. “So, that means you’ll be here with Vicky until we come back.” Timmy cringed after hearing Vicky’s name. He shrugged it off and began to walk back upstairs. “Wait, Timmy?” his father called for him. “Yeah, Dad?” “Did you ever finish that report for school?” ''Report?! ''Timmy had no idea what his father was talking about. To not look dumb, he lied and said that he finished the report. “That’s great. I haven’t been checking you in the room all week, but I’m sure your report about dogs is just fine.” ''Now I remember! I had a report to do! ''“Yeah, it’s the best thing I’ve ever written. In fact, I’m about to go upstairs and make sure everything is right.” Timmy dashed up the stairs and slammed his door shut. His fairies poofed behind him with a concerned look on their faces. “What’s the matter, sport?” Wanda asked. “My report, I forgot all about it!” “Timmy, how could you possible forget to do your work?” “This isn’t time for your nagging, Wanda. Timmy needs to finish this,” Cosmo said jokingly. Timmy gets onto the computer and starts looking up information about dogs. Three minutes later, he’s bored with it. “I can’t write my report like this; it’s too boring!” “This is why you should have just started on it earlier.” “Ooh, I have an idea!” Cosmo shouted as he pulled out his wand. “We can’t wish up a report for him, Cosmo.” “No, Wanda. I was going to wish up a portal where Timmy could learn about dogs '''from a dog himself!' ““Cosmo, that’s re-““That sounds awesome!” Timmy shouted with glee. “Where exactly would I find a dog who would teach me?” “Some place called…..Petalapusa.” “Petalapus, does that even exist?” Wanda asked. “Don’t question me women! Anyway, you want to go Timmy?” Cosmo asked with his wand raised into the air. “Yes, I wish we were in Petalapusa?” Cosmo waved his wand and a magical portal appeared the four went inside and it let off a bright flash. Just outside, Croker was walking on the sidewalk as he noticed the bright glow. “What was that?” He looked up and noticed that he was by Turner’s house. “That’s weird. Why would there be a flash at Turner’s house. It must have been the work of his…FAIRY GOD PARENTS!” The teacher had his usual spaz attack and quickly ran to the Turner’s home. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Mr. Turner. “Good evening, Mr. Turner. Is Timmy here?” Croker asked with a creepy grin. “Oh, he’s upstairs working on that report you gave him. What are you doing here anyway?” “That’s exactly why I’m here. Your son wanted to make sure he got an A on his report, he called me to come over and proof read it,” the teacher lied. Mr. Turner gave it no thought and allowed Mr. Croker to enter. He went upstairs and entered Timmy’s room. Inside was a portal leading to where him and his godparents where going. “I knew it! It had to have been his fairies; and now I have the perfect chance to capture them, and prove that fairies do exist!” He laughed maniacally and jumped into the portal. Timmy and his fairies were just about at the end of the portal. “Why is this portal so long?” asked Timmy. “Beats me, I just poofed it up.” The four land inside of a moving vehicle. They look around and see buildings with fish bowls and hamster wheels on top of them. “So this is Petapulus?” Timmy asked. “Yep, except the ground isn’t supposed to move like this,” answered Cosmo. “I don’t think it’s the ground that’s moving, honey. I think we’re in a car.” “Kitty, why are there strange people behind us?” Dudley asked. Kitty turned over and saw Timmy and his fairies. She immediately stops the car and pulls out a blaster. “Who are you?” Kitty asked glaring at the group. “Don’t lie to her, she’s having a bad day,” replied Dudley. “I’m only having a bad day because you lost my yarn ball!” “I didn’t mean to lose it; I told you I would buy you a new one.” “Wait, you guys can talk?!” Timmy asked surprised. “Well of course we can talk, beaver boy.” “Beaver boy, what are you talking about?” Kitty passes Timmy a mirror, in his reflection, he saw a beaver. “What happened to me?” “What are you talking about?” “I’m not supposed to be a beaver! I’m a boy.” Dudley looked beside Timmy and saw his three fairies, which were now flying squirrels. “Are those your friends?” Dudley asked. “Yeah, they’re my fa….I mean, foreign friends.” Kitty lowered her blaster and calmed down. “So you guys aren’t spies?” “No, just regular rodents.” Dudley wrapped an arm around Kitty and began to whisper into her ear. “You don’t believe these guys do you?” “Of course I don’t. We’ll drive back to T.U.F.F. and interrogate them,” Kitty smirked. Without another word, Kitty started the car and drove towards T.U.F.F. Several minutes later, they arrived. Timmy and his fairies jumped out and walked inside. Kitty and Dudley followed behind them, making sure they weren’t up to anything. “Wow, what is this place?” Timmy asked with wonderment and awe in his voice. “This is T.U-“Kitty slapped Dudley upside the head before he could finish. “It’s just a boring old office building.” The group passed over the weapons room and saw a black dog fire a laser at some targets. “What kind of office needs weapons?” Wanda asked herself as she held Poof closer to her. They eventually arrived at the lobby and were greeted by Keswick and the Chief. “Agents, who did you bring with you?” the Chief asked. “You know we can’t bring outsiders in here.” Kitty drags the Chief over to the corner and whispers something in his ear. Wanda was sensing that something was up. She starts to back away but is stopped by a guard. “Timmy, I don’t think this is just a boring old office.” “Guards, take them to the interrogation rooms!” The Chief demanded. The guards dragged Timmy and his fairies to their own interrogation room. Timmy was sitting in a small, slightly lit room, with a tinted window in the front. The door slowly opens, with the Chief and Dudley walking in. “What’s going on?” Timmy asked confused. “I’m only going to ask you this once,” replied Dudley. “Are you working for D.O.O.M.?!” “No, I don’t even know what that is.” “LIAR! Let’s arrest him, Chief.” “Hold on, Agent Puppy; so, you have nothing to do with D.O.O.M.?” “I’m telling ya, I don’t know what D.O.O.M. is! Me and my friends are new here.” “Hmm…well, you don’t seem like much of a spy anyway.” “Why do you guys think we’re spies?” “Sorry, we just had to make sure you weren’t up to something.” (Part 2) We begin where we left off. Crocker and Snaptrap unveil a large doomsday device, called "The CrockTrap" which the 2 had worked on together. Keswick sees the device as all too familiar, he just can't put his finger into it. Cosmo and Wanda spare no time, they prepare for combat but the device launches a giant butterfly net on T.U.F.F. HQ, making Cosmo and Wanda's magic powerless. All must make use of Keswick's inventions in order to defeat D.O.O.M. and Crocker. Keswick realizes something after witnessing how the gadget launched the net. IT'S HIS "DOOMSDAY DEVICE" (see Snap-napped) which has now been fiddled with to make it a REAL doomsday device! Much to his woe, he made his machine indestructible. But just then he gets an idea and tells the group to stall them as long as possible. The T.U.F.F. team then take Timmy and the fairy trio to the Weapons Room. Geared up for battle, They begin firing on Crocker and D.O.O.M., but they are just to powerful. While Category:Fan fiction